1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to self-cleaning glue dispensing systems such as those used in the manufacture of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
When assembling a lens module for a product such as an electronic device, glue is required to fix an optical element firmly in a lens barrel, and small needles are needed to dispense the glue as the lens module becomes more compact. However, the residual glue on the circumference of the needle is easily solidified by ultraviolet (UV) light emitted from a UV lamp for drying the dispensed glue or easily solidified by ultraviolet light emitted from a fluorescent in the manufacturing plant. This may result in the needle not dispensing the glue smoothly during a dispensing process, whereby the effectiveness of the dispensing is poor.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a glue dispensing system which can overcome or at least alleviate the above mentioned problems.